crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Vortech
Biography Status: '''Alive, plotting within his lair inside of Haven's volcano. Lord Vortech's origin is not truly known, but based on the ending of LEGO Dimensions it could be inferred it has something to do with a galaxy-esc cube. in LEGO Dimensions, he planned to steal artifacts form certain worlds to create what he calls the perfect era. Lord Vortech was sent to The Rift after being banished. However, after his defeat, he resided in a time void, getting stronger and creating allies between realms. Areas * The Rift * Vortexvania * Novacluster * Domum Dulce Domum * Paradoxel * Poste Bac * Freelands * Crosslands * TPP * TCR * A.I.M. * Kimyona * Universal * Haven * Roundabout Major Events '''Notable Involvement in Arcs: * The Cosmic Axis (Main Antagonist) See area involvement below: The Rift * Attempted to steal the core, but was stopped by Mario, Luigi, Maxwell, W.D. Gaster, Sackboy, and Shovel Knight. * Afterwards, he was banished into a time void for a long time. Vortexvania, Novacluster, Domum Dulce Domum, Paradoxel, Poste Bac, Freelands, and Crosslands * Lord Vortech, had been responsible in some matter for the 'destruction' of fallen worlds. He gave Black Doom enough power to absorb Domum, unleashed Dulluke onto Novacluster, flat out destroyed Vortexvania, spread a coded virus on Paradoxel that consumed it whole, and exterminated Poste Bac, Freelands, and Crosslands. But, are these worlds truly destroyed? TPP, Kimyona, Universal, TCR, and A.I.M. * After Lord Vortech was free from his time void, he befriended Goro and the both of them traveled to these worlds, collecting needed information and recruiting an army. * Vortech commanded Goro to fight against Stanford Pines, a parallel earth version of Shen, Beast, Krillin, and Toby after they cornered him in Kimyona. Haven * Lord Vortech had at last arrived in Haven during the battle, and as they all arrived, he put his staff in the air and began the process of merging all the worlds together into a giant Super-Earth, creating what he called the Cosmic Axis. This marked the beginning of his arc. The Cosmic Axis: * After creating an army and summoning Galeem to his aid, he and his army began the most fierce attack on Haven. An attack fiercer than any of the heroes could have imagined. The heroes, while they fought well, were defeated- and Galeem fired beams at all the heroes, teleporting them to Roundabout as Vortech and his army escaped. * However, the destruction of Haven was merely an illusion, and Vortech had only drifted the heroes away to Roundabout so that he may use it as his lair. To make sure nobody planned an upbringing, he created a force of watchers in Haven's biomes, to find anyone who could pose a threat and kill them. * Vortech held a meeting with Giygas in the desert, a parallel to the Dinner in the Desert back in Democratic Hellfire. The two had agreed to form an alliance, turning the duo of Vortech and Galeem into a trio. * When Frollo attempted to sacrifice Dante, Twilight, and Doctor Strange, Vortech came in when things were getting tough for Frollo. The three heroes retreated and Vortech returned with Frollo. * After kidnapping Doc Brown from the blimp in the events of 4/13, he kept him hidden deep within his lair before summoning him to his throneroom. He forced Doc Brown with the task to insert a new flux-capacitor into his body so that he may manipulate time. Even though Doc refused, he had no choice and began working in the lab, barely with any food or water. * After Doc Brown successfully implanted the flux-capacitor into Vortech's chest, he was able to cause a surge of time throughout the Axis, and additionally gave a newly-powered Noob Saibot the means to manipulate the time streams of Scorpion and Sub-Zero- returning them to their rivalry once more. The two were stuck in a time-loop in Roundabout for weeks fighting. Vortech used this as a means of distraction while he merged the realms. Roundabout * Vortech has not made an appearance in Roundabout, though a faint blue rift in the sky can be seen- marking his presence. * He did however, give Talon the means to attack the blimp in the events of 4/13. This is how he kidnapped Emmett Brown. * Not only that, but he has orchestrated undercover operatives to rip out Roundabout and Haven's still ongoing operations from the inside. He hired Noob Saibot to join the Kinkou for an unknown purpose, and Viktor Strobovski to be a Math teacher so that he may kill young heroes. Relationships TBA! Trivia * Vortech is arguably one of the most iconic villains in Crossover Plots. * As opposed to his LEGO form in LEGO Dimensions, in Crossover Plots canon he bears a more human shape. Category:Characters Category:Batcore